


sick nostalgia

by gyancelot



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyancelot/pseuds/gyancelot
Summary: the memory of small hands and scratches and, hey lelouch, you haven't used that signal since we were kids(the feeling of his lips is fresh on your face, and you wish it wasn't)





	sick nostalgia

lelouch, remember that day? that day the air was thin with dry heat, your knees were scuffed and you'd stained your shirt, i think you were scolded when you got home for it, but nevermind that- he had dragged you behind him, holding tight onto your hand so you wouldn't lag behind. you were running from a snake, i think. once you'd gotten far enough away, you fell down and started coughing and gasping for air, having to keep up with him had proven too much for you to take, and he had helped you up. that was how you had gotten here, yes- hey, lelouch, stay with me, don't you remember, he was holding your hand again but not out of necessity- he was warm. his fingers were calloused but his grip was soft, as if he were holding a very small doll, and, and he brought your hand up to his lips and kissed a scrape on your wrist. you can't have been more than eight years old. his lips were soft and pink, and he let his hand still holding yours fall between the two of you, he leaned over and kissed your- hey lelouch, calm down, don't you remember? it used to be such a happy memory, you'd tease him about it at school in quiet hallways- lelouch, isn't loving someone a happy thing? lelouch, don't you want to be


End file.
